


All Because of You

by slash4femme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: After newly being made Captain Sunsui comes back from a dangerous mission not expecting for find Juushirou so angry at him.





	All Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

“Reckless.” Juushirou punches Shunsui hard on the shoulder, “God so reckless, are you trying to get yourself killed?!”  
  
Juushirou’s voice has risen to a near yell. Shunsui takes a step back both from the unexpected blow, although nothing even close to as hard as Shunsui knows Juushirou can hit, and from the sheer volume of his voice.  
  
“Juushirou-”  
  
“Don’t” Juushirou holds up one hand “just don’t, I can’t hear it right now.” He spins on his heel and walks away and Shunsui stares after him in dismay.

He knew Juushirou would be mad but he hadn’t counted on this level of anger. Shunsui runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, he needs to figure out how to fix this.  
  
Juushirou storms into his office and resists the urge to knock something off his desk. It would be childish and it would also probably scare his lieutenants. He sighs and collapses down behind his desk. It had been so stupid. Shunsui had just become a Captain, and his first mission as one he’d gone and taken a horrible risk, one he’d barely managed to pull off.

As it was they hadn’t heard anything form him or any of the other squad members he’d gone out with for seven days. Seven days where Juushirou did nothing but worry himself sick. Juushirou rests his elbows on his desk and covers his face with his hands. Seven days was a long time to constantly be imagining the worst. By the time they had heard from Shunsui’s group, Juushirou had been nearly frantic and so beyond furious. Even now his hands still shakes ever so slightly, and Juushirou only expects that to get worse later today when the anger fueled adrenaline he’s been running on for the better part of a week finally wears off.  
  
It had been hard enough when he had made Captain, knowing that the majority of their missions would be done separately from then on. There had really been hardly anytime at all between Juushirou becoming a Captain until the time that Shunsui was named one. Still knowing that they wouldn’t be able to have each other’s backs anymore had terrified Juushirou. He had hoped, foolishly obviously, that Shunsui also making Captain might help with that, might makes things easier, more like they used to be. Juushirou sighs and takes his hands away from his face to look down at the paperwork on his desk. He really should do it now, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on it at all while Shunsui had been away.

Damn him, what had he been thinking? When he was much younger Shunsui tended to be reckless or at least more reckless then Juushirou but at his age the stupid idiot should have known better. Juushirou growls in frustration and pushes himself away from his desk. He isn’t going to get anything done here. Obviously walking away from Shunsui earlier had been a mistake.  
  
Shunsui isn’t in his office, and the Head Captain isn’t chewing him out, so Juushirou goes to Shunsui's quarters next. Shunsui’s new rooms are quiet and empty, Juushirou notices that most of his belongings aren’t unpacked yet.  
  
“Shunsui?”  
  
He moves through the rooms and then out into the yard, just as Shunsui turns slightly to look at him from where the other man sits in the garden. Juushirou doesn’t say anything as he moves to sit beside him.  
  
“I messed up.” Shunsui says finally, and Juushirou wraps his arms around his knees bringing them up to his chest before nodding.  
  
“You put yourself at risk along with everyone else.” He points out and watches Shunsui’s jaw clench, but the other man doesn’t say anything to that, “and you worried me.” He looks away as he says it gazing out across the garden and feels Shunsui turn to stare at him.  
  
“I did?”  
  
“Of course you did.” Juushirou shakes his head, he hadn’t put his hair back today and it swings as he moves brushing against his cheeks and jaw to where it comes half way down his throat. “those seven days when we didn’t hear from you, you could have been dead. All of you could have, we didn’t know.”  
  
“We got buried and it took us that long to dig our way out.” Shunsui tells him, before tentatively reach out and covering one of Juushirou’s hands with his own, “No one died Juushirou.”  
  
“This time.” Juushirou snatches his hand away.  
  
“It’s always a risk, it’s always been a risk and it will continue to be a risk.” Shunsui points out his voice becoming a little harder as he says it, “don’t you think I worry too? Every time you go out I worry, I always have, but that’s just the way it is and my worrying won’t change anything.”  
  
Juushirou bites down hard on the illogical urge to slap him. He doesn’t point out that there is a difference between the kinds of risks that come with there job and rushing into a situation against an unknown number of enemies with only two other men to back you up. He closes his eyes instead, takes several careful breaths, feels one of Shunsui’s large hands settle on his back.  
  
“Juushirou-”  
  
“I’m fine.” Juushirou opens his eyes again, “still mad at you, but fine.”  
  
Shunsui smiles a little at him, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Juushirou just stares at Shunsui for a moment and then reaches out and grabs the front of his uniform, dragging him in close and kissing him. Shunsui tastes like tea and cinnamon and something else underneath that is unique to him. Juushirou makes a hungry noise in the back of his throat, bites down hard on Shunsui bottom lip. They pull apart only when Juushirou needs to breathe more then he needs to kiss Shunsui. He takes several long breaths and kisses the other man again. Shunsui’s hands have been hovering stunned in the air, but now come to rest on Juushirou’s waist. Next time they pull apart Juushirou gets to his feet ignoring Shunsui’s almost stricken look and hauls the other man by the hand back into his rooms. At least Shunsui has unpacked the bedding.  
  
He pushes Shunsui down onto the futon and kisses along the other man’s jaw tasting the stubble there.  
  
“Are you sure you’re well enough?” Shunsui asks and Juushirou licks the place right under his jaw where he can feel the bigger man’s pulse.  
  
“I wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t.” Shunsui makes a small noise and Juushirou can’t tell if it’s in protest or not. He grabs Shunsui’s shoulders and presses him back against the bed, “Do be quiet Shunsui.”  
  
Shunsui does go still and quiet probably from shock, and Juushirou’s hands go down to his obi to begin pealing clothes off of Shunsui’s body. When his chest is completely bare to him, Juushirou kisses and licks his way down it. He’s suddenly gripped by the overwhelming desire to taste, touch and smell him to make absolutely sure nothing about Shunsui has changed since before he scared about a hundred years off of Juushirou’s life. He licks and nuzzles his way through thick dark hair to one of Shunsui’s dark nipples and licks at it, circling it over and over again with the tip of his tongue. Shunsui gasps and pants, fisting the sheets under him. Juushirou smiles slightly and moves over to give Shunsui’s other nipple the same attention. He takes his time moving down Shunsui’s body, licking and nuzzling as he goes, reacquainting himself.

It had been a while, even before Shunsui had gone missing, since he’d done this, what with Shunsui’s promotion to Captain and Juushirou’s last bout of illness. Juushirou often does not have a problem living through the periods of their life where they where not physically intimate. There are other times though, when he burns for Shunsui, where he cannot imagine living for one second more without the feel of him. This is one of those time and it feels as if he can’t get enough of the other man, can’t touch him enough, and he wants it all at once. He sits up suddenly and kisses Shunsui almost panting into the other man’s mouth and Shunsui’s hands, large and comforting, circle his waist.  
  
“Easy Juushirou.” Shunsui says with a small smile and Juushirou bends down to nip and suck at the other man’s lips.  
  
“I thought I told you to be quiet.” But it doesn’t come out with the same ferocity it originally had.  
  
Shunsui reaches up and cups one side of Juushirou’s face. “I am sorry,” He says all serious and soft, “For worrying you.” Juushirou turns his face and kisses the palm of Shunsui’s hand.  
  
“I know.” He kisses Shunsui once more before moving down his body to settle between his legs. Juushirou hums a little bit to himself, because he really enjoys doing this and so rarely does. he lowers head and licks across the tip of Shunsui’s cock, digs the tip a little bit into the slit, and kisses along the length of it. Shunsui makes a half cut off sound, his head falling to the side and his hands fisting in the sheets again. Juushirou smiles and takes Shunsui into his mouth as far as he can, which is admittedly not that far not that Shunsui seems to care. Above him Shunsui groans and quivers, and Juushirou loves it. He loves how vocal Shunsui is, loves how sensitive his body is, how responsive. He lets his fingers ghost across the soft skin in the side of Shunsui’s thigh, cups his balls rolling them gently and listen to Shunsui gasp above him. Juushirou hums again this time around Shunsui’s cock, pulling back to lick at the tip, taste the precome there. Shunsui makes a high noise of need, head thrashing a little, holding nothing back as always. Juushirou thinks he can get off just from this, from touching and tasting, being so close to this man. He pulls back all the way leaving a long trail of saliva still connecting him to Shunsui’s erection.  
  
“Beautiful.” Shunsui looks up at him eyes glazes and dark, curls sticking to his throat and the side of his face, Juushirou smooths them away gently, “so beautiful.” He kisses him, strokes one hand down his side, presses his fingers between Shunsui’s legs down behind his balls.  
  
Shunsui whines a little in the back of his throat and Juushirou breaks the kiss to lean over and scrabble around next to the futon. He comes up with a small bottle of oil and doesn’t question what it’s doing there. The oil is slick and warm against his fingers and Shunsui sucks in a long hard breath when one of Juushirou’s fingers presses into him. He spreads his legs wider and Juushirou pressed one finger in, lets it slip out and then presses it in again, before adding another. He twists those fingers inside of Shunsui, kisses across the other man’s wide shoulder, and listens to him breathe a little raggedly. He kisses Shunsui once more and then pulls away to ask, “are you ready?”  
  
Shunsui nods and Juushirou pulls his fingers free, strokes one hand against Shunsui’s thigh almost soothingly. He runs one slick hand down his own cock, closing his eyes and hissing at how good it feels to finally be touched there, when his full attention as been on Shunsui’s body this entire time. Shunsui bends his knees, planting his feet on the bed, and licks his lips watching Juushirou kneel between his thighs.  
  
“Juushirou.” He takes a long breath to steady himself, “please . . .”  
  
Juushirou leans down and kisses him and Shunsui reaches up tangles his fingers in Juushirou’s shoulder-length white hair. He lifts his own hips and hooks one leg over Juushirou’s hip. Juushirou makes a small noise into their kiss one hand gripping Shunsui’s hip. Then he’s pushing in, brows pulled together in concentration and restraint. Shunsui gasps and arches, grips Juushirou’s shoulders.  
  
Juushirou pushes in slowly, stops when he’s pressed against the other man’s body. Shunsui is watching him through half-lidded eyes, glazed over with lust and Juushirou grips Shunsui's hips, forces his hands to stop shaking, and pulls slowly out to push back in again. Shunsui’s back arches beautifully, fists twisting even tighter in the bed sheets clenching and unclenching as his body contracts around Juushirou. They don’t do this often enough for it ever to be completely comfortable for both of them but right now that’s what Juushirou needs. Shunsui’s eyes blink open to watch him, his eyes very dark likes storms and Juushirou looses all ability to coherently think instead he just moves. Shunsui’s hand grip his shoulders and he makes high sweet sounds of pleasure, and Juushirou’s hand releases its iron hold on one of Shunsui’s hips to wrap around his straining erection. He gently strokes Shunsui as they move feels himself being dragged closer and closer to release, and it isn’t going to take long now, it never does. He strokes the length in his hand a little harder and has to stop and brace both of his hands against Shunsui's hips as he comes hard, whole body jerking. Shunsui gasps and thrust down with his hips as Juushirou comes inside him. His whole body shudders for a second before he’s coming as well.  
  
Juushirou is shaking, his whole body shakes and he manages to fall to the side missing Shunsui completely and then rolls to lie on his back staring at the ceiling. After a minute Shunsui comes into view leaning over him.  
  
“You okay Juushirou?”  
  
“Yes.” Juushirou smiles a little at the other man and reaches up to brush his hair back, “I’m fine.”  
  
“Good.” Shunsui captures the hand between his and curls to lie next to Juushirou. “You know I really am sorry.”  
  
“Stop.” Juushirou closes his eyes and holds up the hand Shunsui isn’t holding on to, “It’s all right Shunsui. You’re safe, your men are safe, everything is alright.”  
  
“So you forgive me?” Shunsui kisses across the knuckles of the hand he still holds and Juushirou turns a little on the bed to look at him.  
  
“I always forgive you.” He pulls himself up on his elbow and kisses the other man lightly in the lips, “just don’t do it again.”  
  
“Hmm.” Shunsui reaches out and touches Juushirou’s cheek, then flops back down bedside him. Shunsui drapes one arm over the edge of the bed and roots around until he finds his obi. He uses it to wipe Juushirou off and then tosses it back on the floor and pulls the blankets over them.  
  
“I like that you have your own rooms now.” Juushirou’s eyes are closed, his voice going rough with impending sleep.  
  
“Yeah.” Shunsui curls up and puts his arms around the other man’s waist; “we won’t always have to go back to your rooms now.”  
  
“Not that I’ve had my own rooms very long either.”  
  
Shunsui smiles a little, “True.”  
  
“It is nice we both have our own rooms though.”  
  
“No embarrassing situations with roommates to worry about.” Juushirou blushes a little just remembering and Shunsui grins and buries his face in Juushirou’s hair.  
  
“We should sleep a little.” Juushirou raises one hand and rests it briefly on the back of Shunsui’ neck.  
  
“Yes your squad will probably wonder where you are if you don’t get back early tomorrow.” Shunsui kisses him lightly on the temples and Juushirou shakes his head.  
  
“If they ask, I’ll tell them. I’m not ashamed of you Shunsui.” He nestles into the other man’s side closing his eyes and totally ignoring the look Shunsui gives him. Instead he concentrates on the other man’s breathing on the beat of Shunsui’s heart where he can here it pressed as he is against the other man’s side. He slows his own breathing matches it to Shunsui, and thinks the rest he can deal with tomorrow.


End file.
